Wнεη ιη Vεηιcε
by Fruitloop-1
Summary: Butch smirked and snuck up behind her before covering her eyes and whispering into her ear, "Guess who?" "Hmm, I have no idea. Perhaps it's my incredibly infuriating lover who seems to get lost in big cities?" "Nah, that doesn't sound like him," he grinned, "Try again, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes, "Butch." (Valentine One-Shot/Drabble)


**Title: When in Venice (Valentine Drabble)**

**Pairing: Greens**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Butch smirked and snuck up behind her before covering her eyes and whispering into her ear, "Guess who?" "Hmm, I have no idea. Perhaps it's my incredibly infuriating lover who seems to get lost in big cities?" "Nah, that doesn't sound like him," he grinned, "Try again, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes, "Butch."**

* * *

Venice was a city of beauty and uniqueness, it really was the most beautiful city made by man. True to its nickname of being the 'floating city', Venice was filled with canals and the water rose high and close to the pavements as people walked by.

Colourful gondolas sailed through the canals which were lined with high storey buildings from the ages of the Renaissance and Baroque. The higher you went up the buildings, the more recent the flats were. The flat that Kaoru was currently residing in, just so happened to be from the medieval era. She found it absolutely fascinating of how such a beautiful city could have such a rich culture.

Kaoru leaned against the railing of the terrace as she overlooked the city's canals and the stretch of the Canale della Guidecca. It was early in the evening and the sky was still a clear crystal blue, reflecting across the waters. She looked to see if Butch was anywhere nearby, he had said that he'd come back shortly.

She smiled unconsciously, remembering their wedding last week. Both of them had wanted to simply visit Osaka for a day or two, but their families and friends had urged them to leave Japan and go on a proper honeymoon. Momoko and Miyako set up the honeymoon for their best friend and her new husband.

They decided to sent Kaoru and Butch to a romantic city such as Paris or Rome. Finally, they settled on Venice after Momoko watched a romance movie set in the city. Kaoru had refused to go at first, not sure whether her father and her brother would cope with the idea that she'd be spending a week with a boy. Alone. Even if they were married.

Finally, her mother stepped in and packed Kaoru's suitcase for her and literally pushed her onto the plane before she could change her mind. Her mother had even cut off all connections with Kaoru's friends and family members from her so that she and Butch could have some 'alone time'.

Kaoru moved away from the railings and grinned at the memory as some wind picked up and flew easily through her soft dark hair. She was currently waiting for Butch to come back, he said he had to go do something. She didn't know what the 'something' was but decided not to pester him with questions, just as long as he came back quickly.

She heard her phone ringing from the inside of the flat so she left the terrace and closed the door behind her, following the sound of her ringtone and finding her phone in the kitchen.

She saw the name and picked it up, "Butch?"

"Hey, beautiful. Are you alright?"

She snorted, "I'm fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Where are you?"

"At the Piazza San Marco; do you remember the bell tower?"

"Yes, I remember," then she rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you learning how to navigate through Venice?"

Kaoru could feel him grinning through the line, "Maybe," he teased, "But it's virtually impossible, this city's like a maze! I got lost a few times, but people here don't really hold grudges against tourists, so I got off pretty easy."

His humour always seemed to lift her mood so she laughed, "Are you coming back now?"

"Actually, I called to ask a favour of you."

She leaned against the kitchen counter, "A favour? Of what kind?"

"Do you think you could make your way here to the Piazza San Marco on your own?" he asked, and then chirped, "Or will I have to come and get you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No need. I'll be there as soon as I can." She made sure not to say 'in a few minutes' because she knew navigating through the city was a difficult job and she probably wouldn't make it in a few minutes.

Butch seemed enthused and replied, "Great. Take care. I love you, baby."

Kaoru smiled, even though he couldn't see it, "I love you, too," and with that she hung up before going to the bedroom.

Opening the closet, she searched through her clothes to find something comfortable to wear outside. She then settled over cream skinny jeans, a white shirt and a navy jacket, then she slipped on the pair of black wellington boots and left the flat.

* * *

Butch grinned as he saw one of the gondolas were free of tourists and he walked over to the gondolier and greeted him in Italian. The gondolier returned the smile, "Buona sera, signore. Vuoi un passaggio?"

Butch nodded and asked for the price of a ride, "Quanto costa?" He wasn't an expert in Italian, but he knew enough to get by in Venice for the week.

"100 euros. Hai una ragazza?"

No, he didn't have girlfriend. Kaoru was now officially married to him and he beamed at the thought. Butch shook his head smiling, "Ho una moglie."

The gondolier gave Butch a kind smile and knew that he wanted to take his wife on a romantic ride. Because, after all, a honeymoon to Venice was never really complete without the cliché of a romantic boat ride.

The sun was now setting and the sky had turned into a fused gradient of purple and pink as the city was brought to life by turning on their lights. Butch asked the gondolier to wait for a few seconds and he then went back to the expansive square of the Piazza San Marco, where he'd agreed to meet up with Kaoru.

On arriving there, he saw that she had already arrived, standing against one of the archways of the cathedral-like building. He walked over to her but she still hadn't noticed him.

Butch smirked and snuck up behind her before covering her eyes and whispering into her ear, "Guess who?"

Kaoru couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face as she replied, "Hmm, I have no idea. Perhaps it's my incredibly infuriating lover who seems to get lost in big cities in Italy?"

He snorted, "Nah, that doesn't sound like him," he grinned, "Try again, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes, "Butch."

He removed his hands and she turned around to face him, he smirked, "Well, aren't you a genius?"

"Yep, a real natural."

"I married a good one," he held her hand and began to pull her out of the square of crowded people and towards the Canale della Guidecca where their gondola awaited them patiently.

Kaoru looked surprised, "We're going on a ride?"

Butch raised his eyebrows, "Of course. Impressed?"

"Very. B-but you don't have to do this."

He rolled his eyes, "Nonsense. Now get your sexy ass over here."

She glared at Butch when the gondolier laughed, obviously understanding a little bit of their conversation. When they both sat down, the gondola finally began to move, drifting away from the platform and the lantern was lit. After a few minutes of sailing properly into the canal did the gondolier finally start to sing an Italian song for them.

"I brought some take out lasagne," said Butch, conjuring up a tin tray from behind him.

Kaoru laughed. Always count on the unexpected with Butch, "Looks good, I haven't had anything to eat today."

His eyes widened, "Oh, shit! I was supposed to bring you some food this morning, wasn't I? Damn it, how could I've forgotten?"

She raised her eyebrows, "It's alright, Butch. I survived."

But he didn't seem to hear her as he continued, "What kind of a man am I to leave my wife starving?"

"Butch, seriously. I'm fine. It's not the end of the world," she took a bit from the lasagne and groaned, "Oh, this is so good... This lasagne can make up for the starvation."

He bit his lip in uncertainty but nodded nonetheless. He watched her scoff the whole meal down her throat, she didn't notice him. She never did. She was the only girl who had ever resisted his charming appearance and delightful charisma. Getting her to even notice him in university was a difficult job as he remembered. Butch would always sit beside her in the library to do his homework, hoping to attract her attention, but she hardly knew he even existed then. How things had changed now.

He was slightly more shy back then and would cower away every time she made eye contact. Finally, his older brother, Brick, started dating Kaoru's best friend, Momoko. And after much motivation from them, Butch finally plucked up the courage to introduce himself before asking her out for a smoothie.

She flat out refused, leaving him feeling rejected and his confidence at an all time low.

Once again, after much persuasion from Momoko's behalf, Butch tried again a month later. To which Kaoru refused again. So he tried the next week, and the week after that until she finally snapped and agreed to go out on a date with him.

Surprisingly enough, she found herself enjoying his company. Although Butch seemed a bit of a recluse at first appearance, she quickly discovered that he was a bit of a sweet-talker and witty in his own way. He was funny and she sarcastic, she fell for his humour and then, gradually, with him. Slowly, they got to know each other better and began their relationship.

However, a year later, they finally announced the news of their engagement and the families were overjoyed with the news. And now they were married...

Butch stared in wonder at his newly-wed wife. Only one word went through his mind: beautiful. Just breathtakingly...beautiful. Even in the dark, the lanterns from the surrounding gondolas illuminated her face, her hair glowing around the edges like a halo. What did he do to deserve such an amazing woman?

Kaoru finally noticed his staring and raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you alright?"

He lost his composure for a second but quickly regained it as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering."

"About what?"

He shrugged, "Do you think romance is cliché?"

"Of course."

He raised an eyebrow, "But do you mind it?"

Kaoru hesitated before answering, "Erm, no. No, I don't. After all, where would we be if we spent our whole lives avoiding clichés? Wouldn't be much of a life, now would it?"

He grinned, "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Well, you know what they say. Great minds think alike."

He smirked before leaning in against her and nuzzling her nose, but he didn't move away. It was now night in Venice, stars glistened in the reflection of the water and the other gondoliers were filled with lovers too.

Butch brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "I'm glad you don't mind clichés, because now I can say this without being shunned for: I love you."

He then fully pressed against her lips before she even had a chance to speak. The kiss was tender, sweet. And when they pulled apart, Kaoru whispered, "I have no idea how this all happened."

He smiled, "You mean 'us'?"

She nodded, "Sometimes I wonder that maybe it was by a chance of fate that we somehow ended up like this."

He began to kiss her jaw lightly before muttering, "Maybe. Or maybe I was just too devilishly handsome for you too resist. After all, you just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

Kaoru looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Butch smirked, all too happy to explain, "You know, in bed. You just can't seem to stop putting your hands all ov-" A blow in the stomach cut him off.

She glared at him, but he also noticed how there was a tint of red in her cheeks and she was trying not to make eye contact with him. He laughed, even though Kaoru had developed a soft spot for him over the years, there were times where she would still instantly snap. And although Butch would never say it in front of her, he liked it when she was angry. There was something incredibly sexy about it.

"Alright, alright, I was kidding...sort of," he still couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face as she shot him another glare, "Look, I'll admit it...I fucking love having sex with you."

Her eyes widened as the gondolier suddenly stopped singing and laughed a bit before quickly going back to singing. She smacked Butch on the head and hissed, "Are you trying to be romantic? Because it's not working!"

"Nah, I'm just trying to get under your skin."

"Well, done. You've done a great job. So knock it off!"

He laughed once more before wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close to him, Kaoru reluctantly complied. Butch started to sing along with the gondolier and she closed her eyes and listened.

Somehow, this honeymoon felt worth it, in Venice. She made a note to herself to thank her friends and her mother when she got back.

"Butch...I love you, too."

He stopped singing and smiled before kissing her again as the gondola drifted through the cool waters.

* * *

**AN: Okay, honestly, this was just a fluffy drabble I'd written at the start of February, and I'd put it in my 'drafts' folder, because I didn't really know what to do with it. This also had an original backstory to it, but I pretty much cut it down to about 2000-3000 words, because it didn't really match with the story.**

**Then I wondered what the heck to do with it, so I just left it there in the folder for a week before suddenly realising that Valentine's Day was this week. So consider this as a valentine drabble.**

**Now, I'm not really into Valentine's Day, so...Happy Anti-Valentine's Day, guys. You are just too awesome. xxx**

**Oh, and just a reminder that I'll be posting up a few scenes from the next chapter in 'Secret Admirer' and 'TOMC' on my website (link up in my profile) in the next few weeks, so keep an eye out for that. ^^**

**And...review? :3**


End file.
